Galaxy
The'' Galaxy'' is the best Miner-class ship added into the game so far. Description The Galaxy '''is the largest and fastest harvesting (60 m/s) Miner class ship in the game with 4 Large Mining Lasers and takes a minimum of ~166 seconds to fill up its Ore Hold. Interior The interior starts off with a fancy hallway leading into the pilot's room. The pilot's room contains a detailed chair, behind a hologram of the '''Galaxy. To the left and right of the hologram are two screens giving details about the ship. Advantages * Has the most health out of all Miners, with each 10,000 Shield and Hull points. * Has the highest mining rate with its 4 Large Mining Turrets. * Has the largest Ore Hold in the game, with an Ore Capacity of 10,000. * If destroyed, it has the largest explosion radius in the game, with a 10,000 stud range, double the size of the Nyx. * Can make up to $150K per hour of Mining. Disadvantages * All Turrets are top mounted, requiring the ship to be below or in front (at an angle) of Ores. * Most expensive Miner and a prime target for Pirates. * Pathetic maneuverability. * Requires 2.5 Million Credits to build. * Huge and bulky, making it an easy target. * Aliens often attack Miners like the Galaxy. Strategy * Don't mine in War. * If you are mining in a Galaxy when you get ambushed by combat ships, Aliens, or a Prototype, your best bet would be to quickly get back to your Starbase and despawn. (Do not over-estimate the health of the Galaxy, just because it has high health, doesn't mean it has damage resistance) * Don't use this as a nuke or a tank because this is a very hard ship to get. * Ideally only use this on a VIP Server, as getting caught by larger ships and you might lose it cause of long dock times. Version History * Disabled along with all other Advanced Ships (previously identified as Artifact Ships) in version .65a (?). * Re-enabled in version .65b, but cost increased dramatically from 795,900 Credits to 2.5 million Credits. Trivia * You can make more than 13,000 Credits per run with this ship, even with low Loyalty, and can make more than 15,000 Credits per run at 30% Loyalty. * Alongside the M Class, Festive Wasp, and the Patriotic Rorqual (if you count the Patriotic Mining Lasers), the Galaxy is the fourth of its class to have Large Mining Lasers. * The Slowest Miner to date. * The fourth most expensive ship in the game. * The ship ranked second on the poll which took place on 19/10/18, it was voted as a new Miner. * jay4444444444, the same person to be the first to lose a Cyber Leviathan, was also the first person to lose a Galaxy, to an Alien. * The Galaxy's interior is very similar to the Absolution's interior. * The only Miner that requires a quest to be completed to be earned. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Miner Category:Advanced Ship Category:Quest